Trick or treat
by rebeccag239
Summary: One shot. Its a year after Will decided to do Rocky Horror but what a difference a year can make as he and Emma attend an Halloween ball. Couples inclined include wemma finchel Squinn Brittana


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX

For Halloween I decided to rustle up this one shot. So here it is. And happy Halloween everyone. There might be slight speculation for `Never been kissed`

Trick or Treat!

(If someone had said a year ago to Will Schuester that he would be planning a Halloween party for New Directions but that he would be enlisting the help of his girlfriend Emma Pillsbury, he would have laughed at them. Not so much at the party bit but at the bit where Emma was his girlfriend after what happened the previous Halloween and his attempt to put `Rocky Horror` on. Will checked that his fake fangs were securely fashioned and crookedly smiled to himself. Will then adjusted his cloak and walked out of the choir room where he almost bumped into Emma who was dressed like a cat)

"Hey" Emma smiled "I erm was worried about you. Rachel said you were in the choir room so I just came to see how you were". She then noticed the fangs in Will`s mouth and she nodded

"So that means I won`t be getting a Halloween kiss tonight then" she said disappointed. Emma then turned but she wasn't expecting Will to run up behind her and embrace her almost attacking her neck. Emma squealed but then composed herself

"Would you like me to bite you instead" Will chuckled letting Emma out of the embrace "After all isn't that what vampires do, suck blood out of their prey"

"Not in Twilight they don't" Emma replied huffily and Will thought how cute she looked her arms crossed and her whiskers drooping

"So you want me to be your Edward Cullen" Will smirked and Emma slightly blushed. Will knew she had a slight crush on the vampire and so that`s why he had decided to be a vampire for Halloween

"M-maybe" Emma smirked walking over to Will and slightly kissing him on the cheek "We better get to the gymnasium before Sue sends out a search party then attacks us for PDA in front of the whole school"

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing" Will laughed and Emma swatted his arm before the duo walked down the corridor arm in arm

"Mr Schue!" Rachel exclaimed running forward to greet her director "I wanted Finn to go as a vampire but he said last time Tina nearly attacked him in excitement "she trailed off as she noticed Emma glancing at Will in confusion

"Thanks Rach" Will replied in mock amusement "I see you came as"

"Myself and I know it`s not the most obvious choice of costume but I couldn't think of anyone else I would be able to pull off". Rachel grinned

"Rachel I think Finn wants you" Emma said quietly noticing that Will was dying to laugh

"Oh" Rachel`s face looked surprised then noticed her boyfriend stood at the cupcake table with Sam and Quinn, Quinn dressed as a cat and Sam as a guitar player, along with a long curly wig.

"That was mean" Emma glanced disapprovingly at Will

"S-sorry" Will replied through laughter "It`s just that well its typical Rachel isn't it"

"Hey Mr Schue" Will turned around to see Mercedes and Kurt walking towards him and Emma

"Lady Gaga and Beyonce I like it" Will grinned nodding towards the duo

"Didn`t know you were a twilight fan" Kurt replied smoothly smirking at Mercedes

"No I didn't think you liked all those films with vampires in and werewolves" Mercedes replied with a wink as it was well known around McKinley that Emma was a big Twilight fan

"Well its Halloween so vampires in general" Will shrugged

"Anyway we better get going see you later" Mercedes smirked as she and Kurt walked away. Will turned around towards Emma who was dying to laugh

"Guess we are even now" Emma replied smiling. Will just grinned at her as they walked towards the punch bowl where Mike, Tina and Artie were along with Santana and Brittany

"I`m a ghost" Brittany smiled at Will "I tried to scare Finn but he just laughed at me" she fake pouted

"AHHHH!" Will screamed running behind Emma and trying to hide behind her

"Wow I`m that scary" Brittany grinned to herself while Santana rolled her eyes

"Mr Schue that is totally lame and not at all o" she started to say but then Emma placed a finger to her lips causing Santana to shut up

"Brit that`s right you scared Mr Schue" she grinned "Let`s see if you can scare other people" as the duo walked away

"That was rather sweet of you" Emma smiled at Will

"Yeah well Brittany deserved it" he sighed "I don't understand why she came as a zombie bride though when she said she was a ghost"

"Ill think I better give Santana a call Monday and ask her to bring back that DVD of `Mean girls" Emma sighed. Will looked confused and Emma just shrugged just as a familiar person stood next to them

"Like I always say Halloween is the only time of year where girls can dress like sluts and boys can dress like girls" Sue smirked

"Hello Sue" Will sighed running his hands through his hair

"William I have no idea why you want to dress like a blood sucking fiend from one of those vampire movies but I have a hunch that it has to do with Ellen over there and her love for those so called movies. Like I said before hand it's highly unsettling to see you two sucking face in school I have no idea why I want to see it out of school"

"It`s called love Sue" Will interrupted the cheerleading coach "You might want to try it sometime"

"Believe me William the only person I truly love is myself" Sue smirked as she walked away. Will just shook his head as he adjusted his cape then turned around to see Emma smiling slightly

"Wow you surely brought Sue down" Emma smiled as she and Will walked round the room making sure everyone was enjoying themselves

"Well when I`m with you I have a new sense of confidence, When I`m with you I can feel like I can do anything I want" Will smiled as he briefly kissed Emma on the lips. The music then changed to `Thriller` and the kids started to cheer

"Mr Schue why don't you join us" Puck shouted and Will shook his head smiling then suddenly he felt a small push come from behind. His eyes widened as he saw it was Emma

"Go on have some fun" she grinned. Will kissed her then ran across to join the twelve members of New Directions as they attempted to do the routine to Thriller.

"What is Will doing" Shannon laughed as she stood next to Emma on the sidelines

"Having fun" Emma sighed with a wry smile "Carl always said he was too uptight but this just proves to me that I picked the right guy" she smiled as Sam and Finn high fived Will with grins on their faces. Will then turned to face Emma with a grin on his face and waved to Shannon

"Can you two stop please fawning over Schuester like that it's highly disturbing" Sue remarked to Emma and Shannon. Shannon turned to Sue highly confused

"I`m sorry I don't understand" the football coach blinked

"Oh deny it all you want Shannon I know you have a crush on him. Despite the fact I really do not understand why and I'm not going to even understand" Sue replied

"But I don't have a crush" Shannon`s eyes went wide

"Then why are you blushing" Sue smirked as she went across to tell two teenagers to stop making out in the corner. Shannon hadn't told anyone that Will had given her, her first kiss and she was surprised what Sue was hinting at

"Just ignore Sue she just doesn't like anyone else to be happy" Emma murmured as Shannon gave the red headed guidance counsellor a smile. Shannon also didn't know how Emma had seen the kiss in the locker room but after Will had told her the full story Emma had brushed the kiss to the back of her mind and actually thought it was sweet of Will. The two women stood in contented silence watching Puck and Finn chase after Will

"It`s good to see him happy" Shannon replied with a small smile "Last year he just seemed so depressed and alone. YOU make him happy" Shannon glanced towards Emma but then slightly stopped herself "I`m sorry it`s the football coach in me coming out"

"Shannon its fine. Beside your right I did make him miserable but I was so happy with Carl I didn't see the upset I was causing Will. It was only after he started dating Holly" Emma made a face at the mention of the sub teachers name "That I knew I could lose him again. But all that is sin the past now" she smiled as Will walked up to Emma and snaked an arm around her waist

"Shannon please can I steal my girlfriend for a minute" Will grinned and Shannon couldn't help but smile at the way Will said `girlfriend` his eyes lit up like it was his birthday and Christmas all rolled into one

"Sure" she grinned and Will took her to the dance floor just as a soft song was starting to play. Emma noticed that Rachel/Finn, Sam/Quinn and Santana/Brittany were all starting to form on the dance floor as well

"This year will be the most perfect year ever" Will whispered to Emma as they slow danced "Nationals next year and with most of New Directions last year being this year we need to win. Who knows what the future might bring but with you by my side I know that I can face anything". His breath tickled Emma`s face and she gave a soft smile

"I agree" she smiled as the pair just embraced each other on the dance floor just moving round and round for what felt for them like forever until Will felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see Finn staring at him

"Mr Schue it's like 1am everyone has gone home except for me and Rach" he trailed off as Will glanced at his watch and let out a gasp

"Thanks Finn" he glanced at Emma as the pair of them blushed. The pair of them left the gym mot noticing that Sue was also still there. The cheerios coach just shook her head as she left the gym

And done. Sorry about the ending I couldn't really think how to end it I just wanted to get it done today.


End file.
